Let me touch you
by GabyLove71
Summary: Dean made a mistake, he needs to fix it, NOW!
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I am not sure what it is you are trying to-"Castiel was cut off by Dean's low growl, "I said 'take your clothes off and let me see you' Cas" he paused after Castiel shuddered. They were standing in the middle of the latest motel room he and Sam shared, but Sammy wasn't going to be back for a while, Dean had made sure of that. Castiel was standing stiffly, cautiously, warily eyeing Dean as if he had grown a second head, or something equally as insane. Dean attempted to lighten the mood with a small chuckle, "I wasn't exactly being subtle," it didn't work, Castiel's eyes burned red with anger, "I understood _what_ you said Dean, I may be new to human customs but I am in no way an idiot" he stepped closer to Dean efficiently backing him up into the wall, " I am an angel of the Lord Dean, I pulled you from perdition myself, I can kill you with a simple wave of my hand, I am not a small ignorant child who does not understand the most basic words and I will not be treated as such!" Castiel was now holding him up by the shirt collar. It was Dean's turn to shudder as Castiel slammed him against the wall. The angel let go of Dean's shirt and let him drop to the floor. "You would do well to remember that Dean Winchester" with a light flutter of wings Castiel was gone.

Dean stayed where he had fallen on the floor, shirt wrinkled, and his normally well-fitting jeans were uncomfortably tight due to his ragging hard on.

"Dean, I am not sure what it is you are trying to-"Castiel was cut off by Dean's low growl, "I said 'take your clothes off and let me see you' Cas" he paused after Castiel shuddered. They were standing in the middle of the latest motel room he and Sam shared, but Sammy wasn't going to be back for a while, Dean had made sure of that. Castiel was standing stiffly, cautiously, warily eyeing Dean as if he had grown a second head, or something equally as insane. Dean attempted to lighten the mood with a small chuckle, "I wasn't exactly being subtle," it didn't work, Castiel's eyes burned red with anger, "I understood _what_ you said Dean, I may be new to human customs but I am in no way an idiot" he stepped closer to Dean efficiently backing him up into the wall, " I am an angel of the Lord Dean, I pulled you from perdition myself, I can kill you with a simple wave of my hand, I am not a small ignorant child who does not understand the most basic words and I will not be treated as such!" Castiel was now holding him up by the shirt collar. It was Dean's turn to shudder as Castiel slammed him against the wall. The angel let go of Dean's shirt and let him drop to the floor. "You would do well to remember that Dean Winchester" with a light flutter of wings Castiel was gone.

Dean stayed where he had fallen on the floor, shirt wrinkled, and his normally well-fitting jeans were uncomfortably tight due to his ragging hard on.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had managed to come to terms with his feeling for the blue eyed angel yesterday. Last month they had had a fight with a demon who had managed to get his hands on an angel blade, the brothers had come out of the affair mostly scratch free, they demon killed and the blade returned where it belonged, but not before a fight that had resulted in Castiel getting stabbed in the shoulder. Dean had not seen how it happened, the book of exorcism was knocked out of his hands by the demon, Castiel shoved it off of Dean before it could do any actual physical damage to him. Dean didn't usually turn his back to a fight but he needed to search for the book and put an end to this very long day. Once he found the book, Dean finished reading the remaining words to expel the demon from his current host of an obnoxiously huge body builder.

Dean turned around, his exhausted smile quickly transformed into a look of sheer terror. The now dead body the demon had previously inhabited was laying next to an equally still body of his angel, a knife sticking out of his side, blood rushing out of his body as quickly as it was rushing out of Dean's face. The pale hunter crawled over to Castiel grabbing the blade by the hilt and swiftly pulling upward in order to prevent any further damage. Castiel quietly groaned in pain, letting the hunter know he was alive. Dean let out a breath of relief and did the only thing he could think of that would help. "Gabriel! Gabriel Cas is hurt and I need to get him somewhere for help!" Dean screamed into the air. Not even seconds later Gabriel arrived at Deans side, he took one look at his smaller brother and placed a hand on Deans shoulder "grab his hand Dean-o" he said in an uncharacteristically somber tone "I can't touch him right like this."


	3. Chapter 3

The archangel took them to Bobby's house, Castiel landed on the couch, Dean still holding on to his hand, and Gabriel took a step back from them. There was no one around to help so Dean called out for Bobby. The older hunter rushed into his living room to with a riffle in his hand, upon seeing the unconscious angel and Dean he put it down to get the first aid kit. Bobby managed to stitch up Castiel's side after Dean lifted him off the couch and up the stairs into one of the guest bedrooms. After an hour all three were waiting anxiously for the sleeping angel to wake up. Gabriel explained to the other two that only an angel blade wielded by an angel can kill another angel, but the blade could still do some damage to an angel regardless of who held it, Castiel would be out for a few more hours to regain his strength and even then he would not be fully healed for three weeks, this meant that he should not use his grace during that time, otherwise it would take much longer, his blood was now toxic to any other angel which is why Gabriel couldn't touch him. "Cassie's body is trying to get rid of all of the poison in his system, his pores are literally leaking with the poison in his blood, it is harmless to humans so you three are safe, but I can't stay, he'll be doing this for the duration of his healing so I won't be coming back in person to check on him." Gabriel was chewing on a candy bar when the men heard the front door opening they rushed to it only to find Sam walking in with everything Dean had left behind, too worried about Castiel to think about picking up after himself "where the hell were you? Cas got stabbed by the fucking demon and you were nowhere to be found! I had to call Gabriel for a ride home because my back up wasn't there to back me up!" Dean was screaming at Sam, unable to do anything but sigh and plop down on one of the chairs in Bobby's kitchen Sam waited until Dean had let out all of his fear and guilt disguised as anger.

They all knew Dean was head over heels in love with the angel, all except Dean, he had managed to convince himself that it was brotherly affection he felt for the angel, that Castiel was his best friend, a new part of the family, not someone he was in love with, that was impossible, Dean was as straight as they come, a macho man. No one wanted to burst that bubble in case he decided that never seeing Castiel again would somehow prove to everyone that it wasn't true, that he didn't have feelings of love towards the angel. They were all afraid Dean would ask Castiel to leave and never come back, and he would, Castiel would leave Dean and never come back Castiel wouldn't say no to Dean, not when he was just as head over heels in love. Seeing Castiel laying on the floor like a lifeless doll must have scared the wits out of Dean, the guilt probably still eating at him that he had turned his back on the fight to find the book instead of helping, anger was the only thing Dean could understand, because the other two didn't make sense. Castiel was an angel, a little stab wound wouldn't do much damage, and as for finding the book, engaging in the fight would have only prolonged it, finding the book and finishing the exorcism was the smartest move. Dean couldn't work through his thoughts, the only thing he knows is that Castiel was hurt because of him.

After Dean screamed himself into silence Sam spoke "I was fighting my own demons, they ambushed me from behind, I had two of them, it took all my attention not to get killed. Once I was done I ran to where you were, I saw the demon smash the book to the floor and Cas push him away from you, you went down searching for the book and the demon flung Cas across the room then went after you, while you were finishing up it help the knife up about to stab you, Cas used his angel mojo to appear in front of you and take the blow of the knife so you could finish, I started running and screaming your name but I was too far away and you couldn't hear me, I saw Gabe appear touch your shoulder and you were all gone, I packed up all the shit left behind and drove here in your baby, which you also left behind. Now if you don't mind, we're all tired, I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same" Sam looked straight at Bobby, the older hunter took the hint and left the room, Sam and Gabriel following after. Dean made his way over to the room Castiel was sleeping in and shut the door, he grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

The next morning Dean was woken by a confused angel, he explained everything that had happened the night before, Castiel listened intensely to Deans every word and nodded in understanding once he was done. The brothers opted to stay at Bobby's house till Castiel was fully healed. That's how it happened, Castiel and Dean became inseparable, everyday Dean would go out and fix old clunkers Bobby had scattered around, just something to do instead of nothing, and Castiel followed, handing him tools, drinks and food when Dean asked. They talked about everything they could think of Castiel talked about heaven and his brothers and sisters, he asked Dean questions about human actions and meanings, feelings and anything else he found an interest in, Dean talked about cars and answered all of Castiel's questions with patience and ease. Dean enjoyed Castiel's company more and more every day.


	4. Chapter 4

The three weeks passed and Castiel had to return to heaven to catch up on his work, Dean and Sam took off to look for a hunt, everything went back to normal, except Dean was miserable. He was cranky all the time due to lack of sleep, at night he was kept restless by dreams of a holy being doing some very unholy things to his body, whispering some very unholy things in his ear, once he startled awake, an obvious tent in his boxers, he would feel horribly dirty for thinking such things, he wasn't gay, he shouldn't be thinking those things about his pal. During the day he would miss talking to Castiel, missed their conversations and their easy flow. It wasn't until Sam pushed him down two days ago in the motel room and punched him in the face screaming "that's it! You are completely unbearable! Why don't you just admit that you miss him?" Dean knew exactly which "he" Sam was referring to but was too pissed off at having been punched in the face to do anything but scream back "because fuck you, that's why" it was childish and pointless but Dean was too preoccupied with the pain of his split lip. "Oh yeah Dean, real mature" Sam sighed, "look man, we all know how in love you are with Cas" Dean lunged at Sam's face, fists ready to break face but Sam easily dodged it, continuing to say "you miss him like hell, it's understandable, I know how it is man, I know, but being pissed at everyone and everything because you can't admit you're in love with a guy isn't going to make the feelings go away, I'm going to the bar across the street, come join me when you _are_ ready to admit."

Dean passed the room for two full hours before he went across the street and joined his brother "what do I do man?" Sam smiled and ordered a bear for them both, "here's what you do-"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean prepared the motel room, no candles or anything cheesy, but he did pick everything up and put it away, the room was clean enough. He had planned to tell Cas how much he loved him. Dean had called, once, twice and three times before he gave up calling and just sat on the sofa in the room, he turned on the TV figuring Cas would come when he wanted to. Asleep Dean dreamt of his angel again.

_Castiel was naked on top of Dean, he was on his hands and knees hovering himself teasingly above Deans own fully clothed body, his mouth began nibbling on Deans earlobe pulling out a gasp from the hunter, "Dean" he heard Castiel whisper "my cock is so hard and aching for you Dean" he moaned as Dean grabbed his hips and pulled them closer to his own, the friction was unbelievable, Dean couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips_

He was startled awake by some car horn outside, a bit of screaming and more noise, annoyed at the interruption of his dream Dean tried to get up when he noticed the tightness in his jeans, there was no way he could have that when he was expecting Castiel, but he couldn't exactly rub one off while waiting either, the last thing he needed was to get caught with his pants down, literally. So he settled for rubbing himself over the jeans, it was uncomfortable, but if it got the job done then it wasn't that big a deal. He was so close, images of his angel doing incredibly naughty things with his mouth strangled a moan out of Deans lips "geez, Cas" he barely heard the flutter of wings before a very annoyed "yes Dean?" Dean, grateful he had kept his pants on but frustrated that he was stopped so close to finishing, managed a full question without a hitch in his voice "where the hell have you been man?" this turned a very annoyed angel into a very angry angel "I have had things to catch up on Dean, I was gone for three weeks, I am not at your beck and call every second of the day, I have my own responsibilities" this wasn't going the way Dean had imagined at all, he needed to tell Castiel that he loved him, that he wanted to spend the good and bad times with him, that he may have let the angel down before, but he would treat the angel like he deserved to be treated. This is what he _meant_ to say, what came out of his mouth was "take your clothes off and let me see you" this shocked the angel into taking a step back.


	6. Chapter 6

And now here he was, on the floor of the motel room, his erection going down the more he thought about what had just happened. This was Dean fucking Winchester, angel or not, no one talked to him like that, no one threatened him, not even the man he was in love with.

"Castiel!" he screamed to the air "get your fucking ass back here! I'm not done talking to you" nothing, no flutter of wings, no Castiel, _fine_ Dean thought _if he wants to play it that way_. "Castiel" Dean spoke softly this time "man I called you here to tell you something, it wasn't to take your clothes off, it was to say that I'm in love with you, you infuriating asshole" his voice was getting louder, his pride took a blow at how easily Castiel had treated him like a limp doll, "you caught me about to finish man, my brain was fuzzy and weird, then I saw you there looking all flustered and sexy, I couldn't control the words that came out of my mouth" Dean was so focused on telling Castiel all about how he messed up that he didn't hear the flutter of wings behind him. "Cas, just come here and tal-" "Dean" Castiel cut off Dean's ranting with a soft whisper, Dean flung around and saw the angel, his heart sped and his palms got sweaty. "Hiya Cas" Dean tried for a light chuckle, unlike before it didn't send the angel into a rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was standing in front of Dean, red creeping up his face, "hello Dean."

Castiel slowly started to remove his coat, the tie went after, each layer of clothing was taken off slower than the last, Dean could do nothing but stare at the angel in all his naked glory. He stepped forward, lifting a warm hand to touch the angel, _his_ angel. The shiver that ran through Castiel's body had nothing to do with the cold air on his naked skin, and everything to do with the small bites Dean was making on his neck, his shoulders, his chest, each bite moving lower to the place where all his blood currently resided. Dean caressed Castiel's thighs and brought his tongue to lick along the slit of the plump head. This was so much, so fast, so new, that Castiel's knees couldn't hold his weight, once they buckled and he was leaning on the wall for support Dean gave a soft chuckle. He stood up, chuckling again at the small groan of loss that came from the angel, "come on, you'll enjoy this more on the bed" Dean lead the eager angel to the bed and lay him down, placing himself between Castiel's legs, Dean moved his lips to the angels. Soft experienced lips met soft chapped clueless one and the hunter couldn't help but smile, his hands lowered to wrap around Castiel's hard cock, he could feel the blood rushing into it, Dean quickly swallowed the gasps that came from Castiels mouth with his own. He began to pump slowly, getting Castiel used to the sensation of being touched, the angel began to thrust his hips upward in rhythm with Dean's hand, he tried to reach for Dean, to repay what was being done to him, but his hand was stopped "another time, this one is all you baby" Dean said in between kissing the angels lips, or biting his neck, it wasn't long before Castiel was whimpering for Dean to go faster, harder. He may not have understood what his body was craving at first, but Castiel was nothing if not a quick learner. Dean pumped harder, he lowered his mouth till it was once again at the tip of the head leaking precome. This time there was no hesitation, Dean took as much of Castiel in his mouth as he could manage at once. Dean was aware that he had no skill, he had never done this before, it was expected, but from the whimpers, gasps and moans he kept hearing he firmly believed he was good enough. The angel was soon coming in Dean's mouth shouting out the hunters name.

Dean covered them both with the motel blanket and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sam came into the room in the morning hoping to get some things before Dean and Castiel woke up. He opened up the door and tip toed over to his duffle bag filled with clothes and personal items. "Sam?" he heard a gruff voice "just go back to sleep, I only came for my stuff" he replied smiling looking at his brother tangled up with his angel,

"Thanks for the help"

"Sure thing bro"


End file.
